Lemonade Lake
Lemonade Lake is the third episode of Candy Crush Saga. Winning trophy: Lemonade Lord, the story is about the lake not being filled with lemonade. Some of the jelly levels are tricky, as they feature jellies that can not be destroyed with one match. Lemonade Lake is considered one of the hardest episodes but its was the 2nd hardest episode in the first world as it features some very tricky levels such as 29, 30 and 33, and players when they get to this stage are quite new to the game. You need 3 friends to help you to get here via tickets. In iOS, you can also do 3 quests, although it is not recommended. If doing quests, aside from a 24-hour interval in between them, one of the hard levels may be picked up, like Level 33. Quests also requires an even higher passing score (between 2 and 3 stars) to pass. Story Before episode: The player encounters a Pink Sea Dragon that he needs to make the lake to be filled. He is crying that he says, "This lake is out of lemonade!". After episode: Tiffi jumps into the rocks to fill its with lemonade that he will say "Hooray! Cheers for the lemonade!". New things *One-layer meringue is introduced, which can be destroyed by removing a candy adjacent to it. *In Level 25, Square licorice blockers are seen, though not seen again until Level 36. Levels Lemonade Lake contains levels 21 to 35. It has some very hard levels, such as ones with double jellies or ingredient levels, and a few levels where candies drop down from separate boxes of the level. Level 29 can be tricky to clear the jellies under meringue. Level 30 is incredibly troublesome as boosters don't help you a lot in this level and it is difficult to bring down the ingredients. In Level 33, you have to clear 16 double jellies in 14 moves (17 in Facebook version), which is hard for most players. Throughout the levels, more trickier levels are introduced, as the candy guy doesn't tell you about the harder features and you are left to figure it out yourself. There are 8 jelly levels, 5 ingredient drop levels and 2 timed levels. *Level 21 *Level 22 *Level 23 *Level 24 *Level 25 *Level 26 *Level 27 *Level 28 *Level 29 *Level 30 *Level 31 *Level 32 *Level 33 *Level 34 *Level 35 Trivia *This episode is one of the most hated in all of Candy Crush Saga as players are quite new at this point and there is a huge difficulty spike. This episode has very hard levels to deal with, such as 30, 33 and 35. Other hard levels to deal with is 23 and 29. *It is the first real episode in iOS, as it is the first to have 15 levels and you need tickets to get the next episode. *This is the first episode to have alliteration (where all the words in the episode's name start with the same letter). Category:Areas